The present invention relates generally to conveyor belts, and more specifically to a cleaning mechanism for conveyor belt assemblies.
A variety of conveyor belt systems are known in the art that employ a cleaning mechanism to remove material residue from the conveyor belt. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,758 discloses a conveyor belt assembly having a series of flexible disks mounted in proximity to the surface of a conveyor belt. As the conveyor belt moves past the flexible disks, the disks engage the surface of the belt and remove material that adheres to the belt.
In some conveyor belt assemblies, the belt has cleated or xe2x80x9cchevronxe2x80x9d type members thereon to facilitate transport of materials. Cleated belts typically include a series of raised projections or cleats on the belt that extend from the surface of the belt. The cleats may be arranged in a xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d shaped pattern on the belt, as the name xe2x80x9cchevronxe2x80x9d suggests, or in a number of other patterns. The cleats are used to hold materials that ordinarily slips or moves on the smooth belt surfaces or to facilitate transport of carry materials on an inclined belt. The irregular surface of cleated or chevron belts is frequently difficult to clean. In particular, material residue that adheres to the belt in the vicinity of the cleats is difficult to reach and dislodge with conventional belt cleaners.
In light of the foregoing, the present invention provides a conveyor belt assembly having a cleaning mechanism adapted to particularly clean cleated type belts. More specifically, the conveyor belt system preferably has a moving cleated type belt to carry and discharge material to a discharge area. The present conveyor belt system further includes a cleaning mechanism operable to remove residual material that adheres to the belt after the belt leaves the discharge area. The cleaning mechanism comprises one or more shafts positioned in proximity to the conveyor belt. A series of cleaning disks are disposed on each shaft and are configured to engage the surface of the belt to remove residual material. The shafts may be adjustably positioned in proximity to the belt to adjust the amount of engagement between the cleaning disks and the belt.
Each disk preferably has a central hub and a portion that extends radially outwardly from the hub. The outer peripheral edge of each disk is formed with a plurality of radial slits cut inwardly in the periphery of the disk. The slits form a plurality of finger-like projections around the periphery of each disk that are adapted to engage the surfaces of the cleated belt and remove residual material from the belt surface. The peripheral edge of each disk is made of a resilient material and is preferably oriented to engage the belt at an angle to flex the fingers in response to contact with the surface of the belt.